


Empatía bajo el sol de verano

by Supermonstrum



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca confíes en las personas a las que no le gustan los animales. No importa que en el futuro se conviertan en asesinos, si tienen piedad de un perro que agoniza, son de fiar, como ese chico Hannibal, ¿cierto, Will?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empatía bajo el sol de verano

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es para Lucleon, un bonus por haberme tardado tanto con Nárke, y además porque no pude evitar hacerlo después de ver sus [sketch de Will y Lecter como niños](http://lucleon.tumblr.com/post/59429977794/deaged-sketches-is-been-a-while-since-i-draw-on). Lo mandé en forma de ask y ahora lo recopilé y lo subo acá.
> 
> Espero que le guste.

Un perro.

Allí, en la esquina, a dos calles de su casa. El sol de verano sofocaba y el perro jadeaba sediento. No tenía nada de sombra y no podía moverse porque tenía una flecha de esos juegos de caza clavada sobre el muslo. Will llevaba más de dos horas sosteniendo un paraguas sobre él a modo de sombrilla, también le dio de beber agua fresca de la nevera y espantó a las moscas que amagaban a acercarse a la herida.

“Hay que llevar al perro a un veterinario”, dijo a las personas que pasaban y ninguna se detuvo a ayudarlo. Ya fuera porque les daba impresión, asco, o tal vez porque a nadie le importaba realmente cuál era la suerte de un animal dañado por culpa del mismo ser humano. “Cruel” fue una de las palabras que Will buscó en el diccionario cuando aprendió a leer y, desde entonces, supo darle el uso adecuado.

“Algunas personas son crueles.”

Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en esas cosas. El perro necesitaba ayuda, él no se atrevía a quitarle la flecha porque cuando apenas la tocaba, éste se ponía a gruñir y gemir adolorido. “Tranquilo, estoy pensando en cómo ir por ayuda”, murmuró acariciándole la cabeza con la mano libre, “mientras tanto, pensaré un nombre para ti. Cuando vivas en mi casa tengo que llamarte de alguna manera”. El perro meneó la cola suavemente y Will sonrió. “Winston me gusta”.

A la tercera hora, luego de volver a darle de beber, Will comenzó a pensar que se quedaría allí simplemente a esperar a que Winston muriera y un pesar se arremolinó en su pecho, a punto de escapar en forma de lágrimas de rabia, indignación, de impotencia por saber que existía la posibilidad de salvarlo pero no había otra persona (humana en serio y no esos monstruos) que lo ayudara. Se mordió el labio y sus hombros temblaron.

“Disculpa, ¿puedo preguntar qué estás haciendo con un paraguas en verano?”, preguntó una voz.

Era un chico un par de años mayor, con el cabello claro y prolijamente peinado. Tenía una mirada peculiar, distinta a los demás niños de ojos grandes y brillantes que Will conocía: los de él eran rasgados y oscuros. “Le hago sombra a Winston. No se puede mover porque alguien ha practicado tiro con el…”, suspiró acongojado, “no puedo llevarlo solo al veterinario y nadie me ha querido ayudar”. “Ya veo”, comentó el muchacho con parsimonia y se puso de cuclillas a ver de cerca la herida.

”¿Cómo te llamas?”, preguntó Will. “Hannibal, ¿y tú?”, respondió, “disculpa que no te mire mientras te hablo, pero estoy pensando en Winston y esta flecha… no parece estar muy profunda” y tocó la punta ignorando los quejidos de Winston. “El problema es que si no limpiamos la herida se infectará, vendrán las moscas y además los perros se lamen donde se lastiman”.

Hannibal hablaba como un adulto y paradójicamente no mostraba impresión o asco que los verdaderos adultos sí habían mostrado.

“¿Podrías esperar un momento? Iré a buscar unas cosas”. Y antes de que Will respondiera, Hannibal se marchó rápidamente.

Pensó que tal vez era una excusa para largarse, sin embargo regresó al cabo de veinte minutos. Will le miró levemente boquiabierto mientras sacaba de una bolsa de papel un par de frascos y vendas.

“Recuerda esto por si vuelves a encontrar un animal herido… o persona”, explicó serio. Will estaba fascinado. “Limpiar, desinfectar, proteger. Sostenle la cabeza así no muerda”.

Hannibal sacó la flecha con un movimiento rápido y firme, luego pasó alcohol y agua oxigenada minuciosamente por la herida, mientras Will calmaba a Winston. A lo último aplicó yodo y vendó la herida. “Creo que es suficiente, si descansa podrá ponerse de pie y caminar”.

Ambos se miraron y cargaron a Winston hasta la casa de Will.

“Muchas gracias, Hannibal. Sabes mucho de estas cosas y no te impresionas”. Hannibal sonrió por primera vez, de hecho le dedicó una sonrisa a Will.

“Me ha gustado hacerlo”, respondió.

Will le dio de beber a Winston una última vez antes de que se durmiera y pasó el resto del día hablando con Hannibal, sobre la escuela, libros, dónde vivía cada uno, Lituania de dónde venía Hannibal y muchas cosas hasta que se hizo de noche.

“¿Vienes mañana? Iré a comprar comida para nuestro Winston”, pidió Will.

Hannibal lo miró fijo y por segunda vez volvió a sonreír.

_Nuesto_ … hacía tiempo que no compartía algo con nadie.

“Claro, Will, mañana volveré”.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: [cómic](http://lucleon.tumblr.com/post/60507988857/hannigram-childhood-au-okay-i-just-finished-my) que después ella hizo inspirado en esto y que *feelings* ah~


End file.
